Warriors Academy for the Gifted
by HollyleafOfTheNightWings
Summary: Welcome to Warriors Academy for the gifted! This prestigious school only takes the best of the best! While we are serious, we demand you have fun and enjoy! Carry the WAG spirit!


**_(A/N: Welcome to WAG! I'm glad to have you all here on this journey. If you were wondering about my prior story (that was written when I was about 9 and published at a very young age) CinderClan's Tale, I'm going to rewrite that at some point. My focus, however_**,**_ is on this story now. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!)_**

* * *

**Warriors Academy for the Gifted**

_Chapter 1 - Ivanna's Typical Day_

"Let's go," Dacea says, pulling on my shirt. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for the meeting if we don't drop our bags off soon!"

We walk up the front steps and I pull open the door.

"Welcome!" someone says. I look around. The voice comes from a woman behind the front desk. She has blonde hair and pale skin. I notice freckles dotting her nose. It's Flora Dern.

"Hi, Flora!" replies Dacea.

"Welcome back, Ivanna and Dacea Birite," her computer says.

"We've been expecting you," Flora says, muting her computer. "Drop your bags on the bag-drop. You know the routine."

I drop my suitcase and backpack on the bag drop. "Ivanna Birite, Thundering Storm," an automated voice says. The bags shoot up and disappear. Dacea does the same. "Dacea Birite, Thundering Storm."

"You two can head straight to the auditorium," Flora says. "Have a nice day!"

"You too," I reply. Dacea flashes her a bright smile and we walk to the double doors on the right-hand side of the hallway.

When I pull open the door again—Dacea can't lift a pillow—I scan my surroundings. Holyss, Leo, and Jayson Burrel, our cousins, wave. I smile and plop down in between Holyss and Cyndall Brackel, another friend. Dacea sits next to Blayre Gralie.

The auditorium lights go off. This means that everyone's here. Flora tracks who gets here with her complicated computer and turns the lights off when everyone's here.

Our principals walk onto the stage. Forrester–I mean Principal Firand–smiles and waves at everyone. Principal Oaklue nods at the Quick River section. Principal B.–no one knows full last name–grunts. Principal Onhite crosses his arms.

"Get on with it, Firand," Principal B. says.

Forrester starts talking. "If you're new, welcome to Warriors Academy. If you're returning, welcome back! We're so glad to have you all here today."

I hear Dacea whisper to Blayre, "This is boring."

Blayre replies, "No kidding."

Principal Onhite seems to have godly ears. "Miss Gralie, Miss Birite, please stop talking."

I snigger as both go red.

"Anyways,"–Principal Firand clears his throat— "We have changed our system up a bit. If you didn't know, we have five dorm buildings. There's the Thunderous Storm, Quick River, Whispering Wind, and Black Shadows. They used to be all connected, right? We've changed that up. Each group has their own building." Cheers come from the group of students. I guess each group just doesn't like each other.

"But," Forrestor says, and that's when I know that something's going to happen, "Boys and girls are no longer separated."

"What?" everyone explodes.

"There are, of course, separate dorm rooms," Forrestor continues smoothly, "But there is no longer a floor for girls and a floor for boys."

Principal Oaklue takes over. "We're testing this out to see if it improves inter-group relations.

I see what they're trying to do. Normally, the boys and girls are so segregated that we don't even have any dances. Now, they're trying to let us be normal teens for once.

Cyndall whispers in my ear, "Well, I hope we can see those buff boys in just shorts after they shower. That sounds like fun."

"Cyndall!" I exclaim, not too loudly.

Holyss leans over to me. "Is she talking about buff boys?"

"Yeah, I think she just wants to see Leo half-naked."

"No!" Cyndall protests.

"What are you talking about?" asks Leo.

All he gets is "nothing."

"Whatever," he groans.

While we were talking, Principal Oaklue finishes her part. Principal B. takes over.

"So, since you br—kids! I said kids!" he corrects after Forrester shoots him a nasty glare. "Are _gifted_, you should be able to tell that this is a prestigious school and you will uphold our honor in public places. Okay? Okay." He sits down on the edge of the stage.

"But Principal B.! Not all of us are gifted in brains," someone says. I shoot a look at Holyss. She's trying to look inconspicuous.

It's not working.

"If you couldn't tell we're kicking you out," Principal B. says.

I zone out for the rest of the assembly until Cyndall shakes me awake. "Wake up! The assembly's done, and you don't want to be caught sleeping!"

I yawn and get up. Dacea, seeing what's going on, shakes her head at me. I shrug and follow my friends.

The whole group of returning Thunders—nickname for Thundering Storms—walks to the new dorms. The new kids will be escorted by teachers.

This returning group consists of Leonard, Jayson, and Holyss Burrel, Cyndall, Harleigh, and Paislyn Brackel, Blayre and Byron Gralie, Brayden and Malcolm Sais, Felix Dern, Todd Spiyy, Fletcher Bleave, Dacea Birite, and me, Ivanna Birite.

We have four new students––Rosalynn Spiyy, Icelyn Dern, Hazell Sais, and Breanna Gralie.

We get to the building. It's one story but has many mini-levels, and part of it dips down underground and into the lake. It's pretty cool. As you walk in the front doors, you see the 'lockers,' where we keep our backpacks, the music room which is sunken into the ground a few steps, the 'gym,' which is higher up, the common area, the showers, the laundry room, the kitchen, which is underwater and mostly very strong glass, and the dorm rooms, which are a combination of everything. You can either get a single or a double dorm room. Everyone actually gets to pick.

"Alrighty," whistles Brayden. "This is sick!"

"This is not 'sick,'" Holyss says. "If it were, it would be covered in vomit, feverish, and drinking chicken noodle soup.

Leo grins and high-fives Felix. Jayson slaps his forehead.

Just another typical, crazy, out-of-control day for us.

* * *

_**(A/N: The last names are basically their parents names combined. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's parents are Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight in this, therefore they share a last name. In the case of some of the adults who have mates, it's them and their mate's combined. Here's a list of each character and their Warriors inspiration:**_

_**Leonard "Leo" Burrel: Lionblaze**_

_**Holyss Burrel: Hollyleaf**_

_**Jayson "Jay" Burrel: Jayfeather**_

_**Cyndall "Cyn" Brackel: Cinderheart**_

_**Harleigh Brackel: Honeyfern**_

_**Paislyn Brackel: Poppyfrost**_

_**Ivanna "Ivy" Birite: Ivypool**_

_**Dacea "Dacy" Birite: Dovewing**_

_**Blayre Gralie: Blossomfall**_

_**Breanna Gralie: Briarlight**_

_**Byron Gralie: Bumblestripe**_

_**Felix Dern: Foxleap**_

_**Icelyn Dern: Icecloud**_

_**Rosalynn Spiyy: Rosepetal**_

_**Todd Spiyy: Toadstep**_

_**Brayden Sais: Berrynose**_

_**Malcolm Sais: Mousewhisker**_

_**Hazell Sais: Hazeltail**_

_**Flora Dern: Ferncloud**_

_**Forrester Firand: Firestar**_

_**Principal Onhite: Onestar**_

_**Principal Oaklue: Mistystar**_

_**Principal B: Blackstar**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! I take criticism but no flames!)**_


End file.
